Traditionally, in order to determine a force applied to a surface by a body during a movement (such as a force applied to the ground by the body of a person running), the force applied to the surface is measured by a direct force measurement system, such as a force plate, an instrumented force treadmill, and/or an insole force sensor. Unfortunately, these traditional direct force measurement systems can be impractical. In particular, such traditional direct force measurement systems are expensive and difficult to implement and maintain.